


Seven Amigos pt 2 (The Seven AU)

by MamaBearto2



Series: The Seven AU [11]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Buck is persistent, The Bet, The Seven AU, leader Chris, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: The continuing adventures of Buck and Ezra's bet. Short snippet into The Seven AU.
Series: The Seven AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370119
Kudos: 7





	Seven Amigos pt 2 (The Seven AU)

Hi again! Here's another teeny short, a fun quick write giving another look, like the others in this series, into the bits and pieces of daily life, and at the same time, touching on things from other Seven AU fics. :) This is part 2 of 'Seven Amigos', following Buck and Ezra's bet. I am quite enjoying the guys as teens. :) Dropping them into the mid 1990's has also been engaging. I was a teen in the early/mid 90's and the research has been a trip down memory lane. I hope you enjoy!

**T7AU**

“No, thank you.”

Blinking, Buck looked behind him, and then back at the dark haired beauty in front of him. 

“What?”

“Thank you, but no.” Inez repeated, her accent lilting just slightly as she turned and walked away from her locker and down the long hallway. Staring after her, confusion warring with disbelief, he heard a low chuckle behind him. 

“Shut it, Doc. I’m not finished yet.”

“Well, your time is certainly ticking away, Mr. Wilmington. I believe you only have five days left.”

Buck turned to glare at Ezra, Nathan standing to the young conman’s right, “You can shut it too, Hoss. Five days is plenty o’ time to get a date.”

Ezra gave a slight nod of his head as he placed three books in his locker. “Plenty of time for most any other date. I will admit I am quite unsure of your...what does young JD call it?”

Chuckling, Nathan closed his own locker and leaned against it. “Animal magnetism,” he snorted the words, and Ezra nodded, “Yes, that. I’m not sure it is going to be of any aid to you in this particular situation.”

Frowning, Buck grabbed a book from his own locker and shoved the door closed with his shoulder. “Oh, don’t you be worrying about me, Ez. Worry about your end of the deal.”

“Never fear. I am quite capable of handling my own in any game of chance.” Ezra grinned, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and turning towards the hallway, only to sidestep as Chris joined them.

“Doubt Inez will like being used as a pawn in your game. Move it, Buck.” Chris shoved his way past Buck to his own locker, Nathan moving out of the blonde's way and eyeing Buck in concern.

“Problem, Stud?” Buck backed up, grabbing his backpack seconds before Chris launched it. The blonde shook his head, but the slamming of his locker had Nathan taking a step forward.

"You sure? Your ankle bothering ya again?"

Chris shook his head again, eyeing his friends before letting out a sigh. He looked back over his shoulder and blew out an annoyed breath.

"Dansforth." Ezra said, a knowing glint in his eye, "The Wicked Witch of Biology is at it again I take it?"

Slapping Chris's shoulder, Buck whistled softly, and Nathan shook his head. "Can't rightly figure why she don't like you, Pard."

A rueful chuckle left Ezra and he spoke again, "She doesn't particularly care for me either. I have my speculations, but fear either Mr. Travis, or our own Mr. Sanchez would overhear, and take grand exception to my choice of words."

"They would." Chris confirmed, then shrugged, "Can't fix it though." Pulling his backpack on over his duster, he side eyed Buck, "Telling you though, Inez ain't gonna like it. You-" he pointed at his best friend and then over at Ezra, "And you, best watch you don't hurt her."

"I would never dream of doing such a thing!" Ezra's immediate denial was echoed by Buck, who loudly agreed with him, "C'mon Stud, you know me better than that, I'd never!"

"See that you don't."


End file.
